One More Stupid Love Song
by Avionsenpapier
Summary: Un recueil de one-shots écrits à partir de 50 chansons d'amour. 1. Draco/Pansy 2. Our Song - Rose/Scorpius. 3. Lullaby - Hannah struggles through yet another miscarriage. 4. Iris - Molly and Arthur watch the northern lights. 5. If I Die Young - Companion to "Lullaby." 6. Just a Kiss - Ron/Hermione. 7. Be Your Everything - Rhys/Rowena 8. Waterfall Draco/Pansy Traduction.


Somebody that I used to know.

DragoPansy.

Note de l'auteur : Je ne vois pas toujours pas J. quand je me regarde dans le miroir. Le titre appartient à Gotye. Un million de merci à mon mari, qui est mon Beta même quand il ne le veut pas.

Note de la traductrice : Voici le premier OS de One More Stupid Love Song, un recueil d'OS écrit par slightlysmall. Merci beaucoup à elle de m'avoir autorisé à traduire ces mots. Je pense publier une à deux fois par semaine. L'auteur conseille d'écouter Somebody that I used to know, j'aurais plutôt dit Now You're Gone, qui appartient à Basshunter.

Slightlysmall : Thank you for giving me this wonderful chance to improve my english and my HPculture by letting me translate this. THANK YOU !

* * *

Scorpius marche entre Astoria et moi pendant que nous nous aventurons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme tout enfant de quatre ans, il jette des regards à tout et n'importe quoi comme s'il n'était jamais venu avant aujourd'hui. « Papa, regarde les hiboux ! Tu crois que je pourrais avoir un hibou quand j'irais à Poudlard . » Je fais de mon mieux pour cacher mon sourire. « Nous en reparlerons dans quelques années. Quand tu seras assez grand. »

"Je veux être assez grand maintenant!"

Astoria sourit, le console et lui annonce qu'il est assez grand pour de la glace si il se tient bien pendant toute la sortie. Il se calme alors que nous rentrons chez Fleury & Bott. Astoria se sépare de moi pour parcourir le magasin seule, et je vérifie que Scorpius tient bien ma main. Levant les yeux du livre que je viens de prendre sur l'étagère, je tombe sur des yeux bruns qui me sont familiers à quelques rayons de là. Ils ne m'ont pas encore remarqué, ou du moins, aucune trace de choc n'a été enregistré sur le visage de la femme que j'ai dit autrefois aimé, mais ses yeux n'ont pas changé, et je me retrouve un millier d'années auparavant, à Poudlard.

C'est seulement maintenant, en la regardant, que je réalise à quel point je pense souvent à nous, ou ce que nous étions autrefois. Est-ce que nous étions vraiment amoureux ? Nous faisions comme si Poudlard était notre royaume et nous régnions ensemble. Sa tête sur mes genoux, ma main dans la sienne le long de sa taille alors que nous étions allongés dans notre Salle commune comme si c'était notre salle de trône.

Mais devant moi se tenait désormais une femme, une avec des petites rides au coin des yeux et un froncement de la bouche qui m'avait dit une fois qu'elle était si heureuse avec moi qu'elle pourrait mourir au même moment sans regrets. Je me demande si elle regrette maintenant.

J'étais content qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais c'était une sorte de théâtre de l'adolescence, où parce que j'étais roi, et elle reine, nous devions etre ensemble et sa présence était devenue une tristesse addictive, dont je ressentais presque le besoin. Mais après la guerre, elle a rompu très vite et je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi elle est partie ou où elle est allée. Quand nous nous sommes revu pour la première fois, au mariage de Daphné, c'était un hochement de tête cordial, un « Drago. », « Pansy. » échangé puis nous étions à autre chose. J'étais déjà avec Astoria, et elle avait un homme que je n'avais jamais vu à son bras, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, et j'ai espéré que je ne ressemblais pas à ça quand j'étais avec elle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin d'elle, pas vraiment. Elle faisait en sorte d'être le lot du roi du château, et c'était moi. En sixième année, elle m'a tenu à distance, et elle s'assurait que je savais bien que si je tombais, elle passerait à celui qui me remplacerait.

Je repense aux baisers volés dans les couloirs, cet éclat dans ses yeux, comme si elle m'idolâtrait, son doux regard de surprise quand je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner au bal de Noël. Mais aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, les bons souvenirs s'étaient arrêtés. Dans mon esprit, l'adoration dans ses yeux était remplacée par de la furie quand nous nous disputions au milieu de la nuit, sa baguette dehors et la mienne la rejoignant, lançant des sorts et des contre-sorts en tant que menaces et sans véritablement utiliser la magie, réveillant des troisièmes années, fascinés, qui se tenaient debout dans les escaliers pour regarder. Je l'avais surprise embrassant Blaise en sixième année, et dans la bataille qui avait suivie, elle s'était arrangée pour me convaincre que j'étais le seul à l'avoir poussée à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et ce n'était pas la seule fois où elle m'avait eu et convaincu que je l'avais poussé à faire quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui, chez Fleury & Bott, elle remarque finalement mon regard. Ses yeux marrons foncés sont surpris, puis doux, puis énervés. Scorpius lèves les yeux du livre d'image qui avait attiré son attention. « Papa, c'est qui la dame que tu regardes bizarrement ? » Il parlait trop fort, comme toujours. Pansy et moi nous étions lâchés des yeux au même moment. Quand nous rentrerions à la maison cette après-midi, j'aurais quelques trucs à apprendre à mon fils à propos de l'étiquette. Mais pour le moment, je devais lui répondre.

« Elle n'est personne de très important, Scorpius.» J'avais parlé trop fort aussi. Je voulais qu'elle m'entende. « C'est juste quelqu'un que je connaissais avant. »

* * *

Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues.


End file.
